bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kirop
Kirop is an Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. Biography Kirop as shown by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar.]] Kirop was created by the Great Beings to assist in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Kirop became the leader of the Av-Matoran and directed their efforts to labor in darkness to create the islands and locations of the Matoran Universe. After this duty was completed, the Av-Matoran were tasked with the preparation of the universe core, Karda Nui for the Great Spirit's awakening. During this occupation, the Avohkah, Rahi-by-products of the Matoran's efforts, threatened the Matoran, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Kirop and the Av-Matoran later returned to their homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, part of the Av-Matoran homeland was damaged by the resulting earthquake and fell into Karda Nui, causing the Stalactite Villages to form. Kirop took up residence in one of the villages and continued his role as leader, helping the Matoran to adapt to the hardships of their new lifestyle. During the Siege of Karda Nui, Kirop was able to identify the invaders as Makuta. He led a rescue mission on the second day on the invasion, but only succeeded in having his Light drained by Makuta Chirox and was turned into a Shadow Matoran. He became Chirox's preferred Shadow Matoran after the Makuta was blinded by Toa Mahri Matoro's usage of the Kanohi Ignika. Having once been the leader of the Av-Matoran, he knew everything about the resistance and used that knowledge against them. After Kirop was transformed, he kept a part of the Keystone in his possession as one of the duties of being Karda Nui's leader. In an attempt by the Toa Nuva to get a hold of it, Lewa knocked him out of the sky with a gust of wind. Kopaka quickly got to the place where he fell and he was imprisoned by them in a Matoran shelter. The Toa Nuva then purposely allowed him to overhear a fabricated story about how they had discovered a method of destroying all of the Makuta's Shadow Leeches, hoping he would flee to the Shadow Leech Hive and lead them there. He soon departed and unknowingly led them and their Matoran partners to the hive, where Toa Ignika joined them. Later, after the hive was destroyed by Toa Ignika, Mutran blamed Kirop for the destruction of the hive and threatened to kill him, but Antroz intervened and told him that, as long as they still fought the war, it was important not to get rid of anyone on their side. Kirop was later cured and transformed back into an Av-Matoran by a Klakk, and has resumed his post as leader of the Av-Matoran. Under the order of Takanuva, Kirop and the other Av-Matoran fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui. There, they celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui, although the occupants of the Coliseum were soon interrupted by Teridax who announced his rule over the universe. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Kirop and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, Kirop had the ability to change how the color of his armor appears. He has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. This ability was briefly replaced with Shadow powers upon his transformation into a Shadow Matoran, but has since been restored. Kirop can also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. While connected with a Toa or a Makuta, Kirop could access the ability to steal an opponent's sight. He, like the rest of the Shadow Matoran, could also fire bolts of Shadow energy. He disliked Gavla because she was the leader of the Shadow Matoran, a right he believed was his. Kirop used claw blades and his razor-sharp wings as his main weaponry. BIONICLE.com Stats: Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Battle For Power'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Huna Wearers Category:Shelek Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar